


This Life Will Be Beautiful

by amadeuplove



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, kurt!receiving!blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine visits Kurt in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life Will Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon.

The buildings are tall and the streets are busy. It’s a lot louder here, and Times Square has tourists around it all year round. None of this is new to Blaine, even though he, in fact, is new to New York City.

He’s come to visit his favorite singer. 

And no, that does not mean Katy Perry, Pink, or any famous triple threat actor, singer, and dancer from the 40s or 50s. No, he’s come to visit _his_ singer. 

The anxious feelings have been clouding his head all morning, but no amount of sunlight could compare to Blaine’s excitement to see Kurt in his new life. Kurt _made_ it, he got _out_ of Lima, and Blaine’s seeing him in his new living space for the first time.

He pays the taxi cab driver, realizes his hands are shaking already when he hands over the money, and walks out onto the sidewalk in front of Kurt’s NYADA dorm building. He was supposed to call Kurt the minute he could see the building, but he wants to take some time to calm his nerves before he can embrace Kurt for the first time since he left for school. _The first time._ God, so many firsts have been checked off Blaine’s list since meeting Kurt, and not just sexual ones. The first time he had a boy pay for his dinner, the first time he had ever held hands under the moonlight, the first time he had someone he could sing his undying love to that would actually kiss him back… Kurt is the best person in his life, and it scares him sometimes—no, thrills him—that he doesn’t even need to think about it first.

So, as expected, when Kurt does come out the door to greet him, Blaine has no choice but to run up to him and embrace him in the best hug he can possibly muster. Every moment spent with Kurt before he leaves in two days matters now. He skipped school on this Friday just to be with him, and he’s not leaving until Sunday morning. Screw ten hour distances.

“Why are you shaking?” Kurt whispers into his ear before he kisses it, Blaine’s head rested comfortable on Kurt’s shoulder.

Blaine pulls back to look at him, the same love sick puppy look registered on his face when he sees Kurt’s amused and in love with him just as much. “…I just missed you. A lot. And it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it’s been a month. You couldn’t even wait until Halloween.” Kurt laughs gently, rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s cheek to make sure it’s just as soft as when he left it. He bites his lip and laces their fingers together, liking the way Blaine’s eyes never leave his. “Would you like a tour of the place?”

Blaine nods and the day begins with Kurt leading him to where some of his workshop classes are, where his favorite spots to eat his lunch are, and the Starbucks where he and Rachel meet for coffee sometimes. Kurt orders a grande nonfat mocha and a medium drip. They continue back to Kurt’s dorm building. 

Once inside, Blaine sees that he recognizes a few decorations from Kurt’s old room in Lima, like the picture of them dancing at prom and the one of Burt and Carole at the alter. He hasn’t been able to walk into Kurt’s old room since he left, despite how many times Burt’s told him he’s welcome over anytime to have dinner with him and Carole, because it’s almost painful to know that Kurt won’t be in there waiting for him when he knocks twice on the door.

“Do you like it?” Kurt asks as he observes his room like its the first time he’s been in here, too.

Blaine’s adrenaline rush from when he first hugged Kurt today has completely worn off and he now remembers that he is completely exhausted. He plops down on the bed and rolls himself up in Kurt’s puffy clean sheets. Kurt tells him to stop messing the bed up with a playful laugh behind his sternness and joins him under the sheets.

“It’s very you.” Blaine answers, smiling at him when Kurt leans his head down on Blaine’s chest.

“It’s missing one extra boy, though. My bed has disapproved of your lack of absence this last month. It cries at night, sometimes.”

Blaine bites his lip, tilting his head down only to see Kurt’s lifted his head up now to stare back at him. They stare at each other in silence for a few moments. Normally, this might be considered weird, but it’s almost a necessary thing to do in order to not forget any feature of the other’s face that might not be detailed as nicely in a photograph. Blaine also realizes that Kurt’s bed definitely isn’t the only one that’s been crying at night. He sees the sad smile in Kurt’s eyes that lets him know how much Kurt’s missed him, too. Being in New York all of the sudden, Rachel or no, can’t be easy, especially since they spent almost every single day together before Kurt had to leave. But then Blaine remembers _had to leave_ , and he knows Kurt wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for school. 

Kurt scoots himself up the bed to rest his head down on the pillow next to Blaine’s, and it’s not much longer until they’re showing each other how much they missed the other by leaving kisses on lips, necks, and regions farther south.

Kurt moans when Blaine starts sucking on his hip bones, Blaine unbuttoning his pants after he’s rubbed him through the tight cloth enough to feel Kurt’s bulge. Kurt sighs lightly as Blaine forces him to lift his hips up so he can tug Kurt’s pants off, leaving Kurt to thread his fingers through the soft curls that Blaine has since left gel free once he’s back to kissing his hips. 

“Blaine, you don’t have to… We can just cuddle and do this tomorrow if you’re too tired…”

Blaine looks up and smirks as he gently wraps his hand around Kurt’s hardening cock. “I’m never too tired to do this.” He takes him in his mouth without further protest, feeling the weight of Kurt’s cock against his tongue as he licks down the length, making Kurt writhe beneath him as he hasn’t been used to this for a few weeks and it almost feels like the first time Blaine went down on him. Almost.

With his hand grasping one of Kurt’s sides to make him stop moving, the other hand wraps back around Kurt’s cock to pump what his mouth can’t take. All that can be heard are a collection of soft moans from Kurt, and Blaine is encouraged to take him down further when Kurt’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“Oh, god… Blaine, you’re amazing…”

When his tongue swirls around the head and tastes the pre-cum, heat shoots down to Blaine’s cock, and his hand that isn’t busy pumping Kurt’s cock reaches up to lace his fingers with Kurt’s free hand. Something about holding Kurt’s hand at the same time as his mouth works over him brings both boys out of their sexual desperation for a moment. This isn’t just about acting out sexual desires and getting off, this is about two boys that love each other more than all the stars combined, and okay, yes, it’s also about those two boys wanting to get each other off, but it’s a little more than that. They’re together, they respect each other and their bodies, and they’re using the ways they know how to make their bodies feel great. 

Kurt comes a few minutes later, and after Blaine swallows, he’s practically lifted up the bed so Kurt can kiss him hard and he tastes himself in Blaine’s mouth. It’s then only a few minutes of teasing and rubbing before Kurt’s going down on Blaine, and afterward, they’re both cuddling together with their clothes off just because they can and don’t have to worry about Burt randomly coming in the room.

“I’m glad you came.” Kurt smiles, his nose pressed up against Blaine’s as their legs lie tangled together.

“…Please don’t say that.” Blaine laughs quietly, smiling when he sees Kurt roll his eyes.

“No, but really, thank you for coming to see me.”

“You didn’t think I would?”

Kurt bites his lip and leans down to kiss him gently. “No, I did… I guess just a small part of me thought this wouldn’t work out, and it worried me a few times. But now, I can see that we’ll be fine, right?”

Blaine smiles and laces their fingers together, his thumb rubbing over Kurt’s. “Isn’t that what you said before? That you’d never say goodbye to me?”

Kurt smiles, closing his eyes and leaning further into Blaine, his heart racing a little bit just from being able to smell Blaine’s cologne on his pillow. “Never saying goodbye.”

They spend all of the next morning in bed, having to sleep in after waking up around 3 AM to not waste a moment of their time together. In the afternoon, they meet Rachel up for lunch, and then Blaine gets to hear a song Kurt’s going to sing later on next week. It’s beautiful. Kurt’s beautiful. This life is beautiful.

And after the greatest weekend of his life in New York City, Blaine has no doubts about where he’s going to end up come next fall. This life _will_ be beautiful.


End file.
